Many if not all vehicles have an electrical system that includes a battery for storing energy. The electrical systems in these vehicles can be used to supply electrical power to a variety of electronic devices, such as those of a powered vehicle accessory. The electrical systems in some vehicles further include electrical sockets or other componentry to support the connection and powering of a user's electronic devices. In these vehicles, supplying electrical power to powered vehicle accessories and connecting electronic devices to the electrical sockets for powering draws down the vehicle's primary battery, results in the consumption of other energy reserves, or both.